Hisoka's Secret
by Shuichi55
Summary: Hisoka has been finding himself feeling lightfooted and safe around Tsuzuki lately. Tsuzuki finds that he is keeping something from him, but will he ever find out what it is, and will Hisoka admit to it?
1. Chapter 1

Hisoka frowned looking up at Tsuzuki. His bright blonde hair swaying in the cool night breeze. Both of them just staring out onto the ocean and feeling the cool breeze of it all. "Tsuzuki, why do we always get the weird missions?" Tsuzuki looked at him, a sparkle in his eye. Smiling he rubbed his hand through Hisoka's hair making him close his eyes, trying to hide his smile,as his face turned flushed red. He pushed Tsuzuki's hand away before it became to noticeable, as he headed down the walk, rubbing his hands as he felt the cold breeze scrape against his arms. He stared down at the walkway as he walked, trying to ignore that Tsuzuki was following close behind. Hisoka sighed stopping in his tracks and looking up at him, "Tsuzuki..." He began, but started walking away again. Why this? Why can't we just have a normal night? Hisoka's green eyes widened as he felt something wrap around his shoulders, covering his arms. He blushed slightly, looking at Tsuzuki who now had bare arms, "We get the weird missions because we can handle them, why don't we rest at a hotel for the night?" Tsuzuki said smiling as he wrapped his hand around Hisoka's shoulder and leading him in the other direction. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hisoka hesitated, then pulled his hand away following silently behind Tsuzuki who was now staring back at him. Hisoka looked up into the night sky and felt the cold breeze blowing against his soft pale skin, "..." He took a deep breath "..Tsuzuki, I.." He stopped in his tracks, I can't, I just can't tell him. It's too hard, I can't face rejection, or pain, and I can't lose my partner. Tsuzuki stepped closer causing Hisoka to back into the side wall, which was digging into his back now. "Oi, What'd you wanna say? Don't be afraid." He leaned in closer to Hisoka, brushing his blonde hair out of his beautiful green eyes, and slowly he slid his thumb across Hisoka's face, causing him to turn ten different shades of red. Hisoka pushed Tsuzuki away, and looked the other way, "What do you think your doing!" Tsuzuki stared at him for a second, then began walking away. Hisoka, being an empath, could feel the great deal of pain that he had just caused Tsuzuki,and began to follow him,"Tsuzuki,you just"  
"Don't bother." He looked back at Hisoka, "I don't wanna hear it." He sighed and added on a more depressing note, "I'll see you in Konoe's office in the morning." And with that he continued walked away, leaving Hisoka staring back at him, hoping, and silently begging that he would come back for him. Sadly Hisoka departed in the opposite direction, ivisible tears falling in the cold breeze of the August night.


	3. Chapter 3

Hisoka woke, finding himself laying on a bed. He looked around confused. I didn't come here. Standing up he began opening draws and looking around to find any clue. I don't sense Muraki on this one. Hearing a creek coming from the doorway he looked up. "Tsuzuki, how'd you know I was here?" Tsuzuki looked at him gloomily.

"Finding you sleeping on a streetbench nearly tore my heart to pieces. Just because I yelled at you..." Tsuzuki clenched his hands against his head, "Don't ever do that again! I care about you, more than a partner, I..." He stopped with a shocked look on his face, as he continued speaking he picked up his pace,"I mean, your my friend.I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Hisoka stared at him, tilting his head, "..okay..." He looked over at the clock, then back at Tsuzuki, who was now holding onto Hisoka's hand.Hisoka blushed, and pulled his hands quickly away, "What are you doing?" Tsuzuki looked up at him questioningly:

"You have a cut on your hand, it had started bleeding. I thought I would put a bandage on it..." Hisoka looked down at the cut. Little trickles of blood were dripping out of it, Oi, he's right. He moaned out of shame and fell back against the bed pulling his hand away from Tsuzuki. I put his hand over his eyes, as he took a deep breath, I have to tell him "Tsuzuki?" Tsuzuki waslooking at his watch, to the hotel clock, then at Hisoka.

"Hisoka, we have to go! We're running late, their clocks were off by30 minutes!" Tsuzuki grabbed Hisoka's wrist pulling him into a stammering fall. "Ouch." He looked at Tsuzuki who had caught his fall and was now holding Hisoka up, "We have to go.." Hisoka mumbled blushing. That has to mean something. Hisoka followed Tsuzuki who was now at a running pace.

Tsuzuki stopped, as Hisoka slid into him, panting and wheezing. "Just made it." He grabbed Hisoka's wrist and pulled him onto the train that stood before them. The engine was on and you could hear it's muffled vibrating as you stepped through the entry way. Tsuzuki dragged Hisoka to the back of the train, as he dropped himself into the seat. Tsuzuki stared at him lifting an eyebrow, "Geez...you...run..f..fast.." Hisoka managed to gasp out. Tsuzuki looked at him, his head cocked with a faint smile as he put his hand around Tsuzuki's shoulder and pulled him closer. "You know, your cute when your out of breath." Hisoka looked up at him blushing:

"..too...tired..." He let his head drop back down on Tsuzuki's shoulder, and silently dozed off as his heavy breathing became lighter and lighter.

Opening his eyes, Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki and began to blush. "Uh..thanks...sorry..about that.."

"Nah, it's ok." Tsuzuki looked down on him smiling and ruffled his hair.

Closing his eyes, Hisoka blushed, "Tsuzuki, I have something to tell you...and I understand if you don't agree with me.."

Tsuzuki looked down at him as Hisoka sat up fully in his seat, "You can tell me anything Hisoka."

"okay.." Taking a deep breath Hisoka began, Here it goes, "Tsuzuki, I love you...more than a friend...is that wrong of me?"

Tsuzuki looked at him, "Of course not Hisoka, I was hoping you felt that way, because...I love you too."

Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki as his eyes filled with tears. He hugged Tsuzuki, and did something Tsuzuki rarely saw. Hisoka smiled.

"Come on Hisoka, let's go home."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed Hisoka's Secret. Please feel free to check out my other stories, and thanks to those of you that read my stories, made comments, and any who added me or my story to a favorites. This is my very first copleted story on this site and I hope you enjoyed it.

Shuichi55


End file.
